The Sentiment Vocalization
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Sheldon and Amy have been intimate for a couple of months, when one morning, Sheldon reveals somethig to his girlfriend.


**A/N: "consume" for the 7snogs challenge. I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

Al"Amy," he rasps in her ear, and she swears it's the most beautiful sound she's ever heard. "Oh Lord, Amy, I'm gonna…"

"No," she moans, "not now Sheldon, I'm not…"

"I'm sorry," he says, and in spite of the overwhelming lust and pleasure clouding her mind, the idea that _Sheldon is actually apologising in the middle of coitus _stands out and it's nearly enough to send her over the edge.

They've been physical for a couple of months now, but Amy still needs to pinch herself sometimes because there are days where she still can't quite believe it. And then there are days like this one where the enormity of the situation in itself is nearly enough to send her into the starry world she can't quite get enough of.

"Sheldon, please," she gasps, hoping that he knows what she means, because she's too far gone to say it clearly. She just needs a little more time, just a little and she'll be right there with him.

"I… I can't," he groans, his hips moving relentlessly, his eyes closed and his breathing erratic. His pace peeks up for a few seconds and then suddenly she feels him shudder on top of her and before she even has time to register, he's coming undone inside of her.

"Oh, Amy," he moans and it's the most erotic thing Amy's ever heard and for one second, it's nearly enough.

"Sheldon, I'm not…"

But it seems that Sheldon doesn't register what she's saying, for he's still coming down from his climax and suddenly, he buries his face in the crook of her neck and cries "I love you so much."

Amy feels her heart stop, and that's it – her release is crashing down on her in an intense wave of ecstasy. She's longed to hear these words for years, and today, they're all it takes for her to join him.

"Oh God, Sheldon," she cries, her head thrown back and her legs and her walls tightening around him. His ragged breath is still caressing the sensitive skin of her neck, just below her ear, and it's the most peaceful thing Amy's ever experienced.

She's not completely back from her high when she feels him uncomfortably shifting above her, but Amy knows her clue and she reluctantly unlocks her legs from around his hips. As soon as he's free, he's out of her body, out of her bed and out of her room, and while Amy has learnt not to take it personally, today's different. He just told her he loves her for the first time, and even in her post-coital bliss, Amy knows it's too big of a thing to be ignored.

Amy sits in her bed, gathering the covers around her naked form, and she's about to get up and march to the bathroom, where she knows she'll find Sheldon, when he waltzes back into the room, their two respective towels in his hands.

"Where are you going, Amy?" he asks, visibly distraught by her attempt to change his post-coital ritual.

"We need to talk," she says, but Sheldon doesn't listen, is already kneeling on the bed next to her, towel at the ready.

"You're going to have to let go of these sheets if you want me to clean you," he says matter-of-factly, bringing the towel right on the spot when his mouth was a few seconds before. It's not a coincidence, Amy knows. She figures he's probably trying to clean away his declaration as much as his lovemaking, and while she usually always lets him wash her, tonight is different, and Amy's not sure if she wants to smile or to sigh at his ritual.

She's the one who came up with this solution, when Sheldon went into full panic mode the first time they engaged in intercourse, and it's become something he does every time now. Most days, Amy enjoys it because having Sheldon paying special attention to every inch of her body definitely feels nice; but there are also the times when she wishes she could keep his odour on herself for a long time. Today is definitely one of those and watching Sheldon pretend like he hasn't just said he loves her is maddening.

"Sheldon," she says, and when it becomes painfully that's he won't be answering to her, she grabs his hand. "Sheldon," she repeats, trying to catch his eyes, and it feels like years before he finally looks back into hers.

"We need to talk of what you just said," she says, and she knows he knows what she means. It's the first time the L word comes out of his mouth, and it's too big of a deal to ignore it.

Or maybe it's not, because Sheldon shrugs. "I love you, Amy. There's nothing much to add."

And it's silly, she knows it is, but in this moment, Amy feels like slapping him. She's known that he loves her for a while, now – he's making love to her, for goodness' sake – but she never thought she'd hear the words and in return, she never told them either. And she's been dying to tell him for years but she never thought he'd be ready to hear it, and somehow, she finds it unfair that he could say the words like that when she never could.

And then this impulsion passes as quickly as it was born, and a warm feeling spreads through Amy's body, chasing anger out of it until she's left here, trembling with love, consumed by a desire to throw him back on the bed and show him how much she loves him, too. But she's still a bit sore, so instead, she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him full on the mouth, and she smiles through the tears when he kisses back, sliding his arms around her waist.

"I love you too," she whispers against his lips, and he murmurs back an arrogant "I know" that would drive any woman up a wall, but she doesn't mind. He's Sheldon Cooper, and the simple fact that he isn't running away from her tells her all she needs to know.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you thought! ;)**


End file.
